Cell phones, particularly smart phones, are becoming more ubiquitous and versatile. As demand grew, cell phones design also grew to support more functionality including telephone calls, emails, text messages, web browsing, Instant Messaging, social networking, and scheduling. When any of these functions receives a communication (for example, a call or an email), the cell phone notifies the user through a visual or audio signal. The user may then check the cell phone's display to view information about the received communication (for example, the source or urgency of the communication).
However, it may not always be convenient for the user to check his phone when the communication is received. For example, the user may be in a meeting, where it is hard to watch a display or to listen to a voice feature. Furthermore, the user may have to navigate through several windows and menus before ever seeing the information about the received communication.